Selfless
by Dysfunctional Simile
Summary: Chapter 400 spoilers ahead. OS. My birthday isn't something favourable, but Kisame's just an insistant bastard with too big of a heart. Very very subtle KisaIta.


_A/N:_ _No. Actually. I have never once read a KisaIta fic. I was just running through the recent chapter of 'It Dyes the Sky Scarlet' in my mind, and then I thought, 'Hey. KisaIta is kinda cute.' I loooove angst, but I suck at writing it. So... yeah. Forewarned: Angst!Itachi and SuperblyKind!Kisame._

* * *

June ninth.

My birthday.

Fourteenth birthday to be exact.

I'm really young; at least that's what Kisame tells me. He's been my partner for eight months now. He doesn't know the details about the massacre, but he knows I'm not a heartless bastard.

Sasuke thinks that though.

_I'll be there for you._

Kisame always tells me I'm too selfless. He tells me to be selfish. Orders me to do something for myself that doesn't involve Sasuke. But everything I've done so far is just that.

"Hey, Itachi!"

I look up to see him, his smile brighter than the sun, no matter how stupid that sounds, it is. When I first walked into the Akatsuki hideout, Madara told me how he's a big ball of sunshine compared to anyone he's seen so far, and I'd be paired up with him so he could lighten my 'angst'. He isn't the most serious man.

"Close your eyes!"

That was never a good command, for anyone, but I comply anyway. And then I start smelling…

"A cupcake?"

"Pein-sama didn't let me bring in a full cake, and I didn't know for sure if you even like sweets, but I thought it'd be nice. You're birthday, you know!"

I don't like pastries, and I certainly despise sugar. Turning down would be rude for one thing, but… it was really nice of him to do something like this. No one celebrates my birthday anymore… and he certainly didn't need to…

"Thank you, Kisame-san."

"You're welcome, Itachi." He chuckles, and pokes me in the forehead. Hm… now I know how Sasuke felt when I did that.

_Maybe next time, Sasuke._

"What's wrong?"

Is Sasuke okay? I always worry about him… I…

"Itachi! Breathe!"

_In… out._

_In… out._

It's hard to breath without sobbing. It's hard to tell Kisame 'I'm fine' without spilling everything about the massacre to him.

_I-In…_

He is so _concerned_ for me. That expression…

Hate me!

_I…I… In…_

Curse me!

_O-o-ou-out…_

KILL ME!

"Itachi, calm down!"

KILL ME!

_I-in…_

_O-out…_

Please…

-

I wake up, I'm not sure to how long I was out, but I kind of feel better. Kisame's hovering over me, just staring at me, worry written all over his blue features. I just noticed… he must be seventeen…

"You know."

Of course he does. He always jokes about me talking my sleep, ("You were moaning so loud, Itachi! That must have been one hot dream!") and I already guessed he must of pieced together all of the puzzle. I don't _have_ wet dreams, thank you. Nightmares only.

"I do, but that's okay."

Was it something to be ashamed of? To kill your entire family and friends to save millions of others, and to make the mistake of not killing your little brother because you just _couldn't_?

"Y'know…"

It's silent, and I sit up against the tree, tucking my knees close to my small chest. He looks towards the sunset, thinking over his words, and then he smiles again, turning his happy gaze towards me.

"Your feelings count too. You've but your emotions aside for your village, and then you put your village aside for your brother."

I didn't want to talk about this, but he still went on.

"And yet you always stay emotionless and you follow orders."

Just get to your point!

"Cry, laugh, throw things just because you're pissed. Stop following orders and do something for yourself that'll make you happy and stop doing all the hard work."

"It'll make me happy if you-"

"You shouldn't have had to kill everyone. You shouldn't be the one to threaten everyone who knows your secret. I can do the dirty work too."

My eyes water again, and I try to hide my face from his gaze. "I'd make more mistakes if I didn't keep up my facade."

And he smiles at me, wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"If you mess up… just lean on me."

My heart twists painfully, I bury my face into his shoulder, and he moves me onto his lap to rock me gently.

"It's okay to cry sometimes."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ain't Kisame a sweetie? I know Kisame should be much more older, but I don't care.


End file.
